That Master, In Relationship
by nemuikuro26
Summary: Ciel baru punya facebook, padahal Sebastian udah punya we chat dll, intinya, agak mengecewakan, parody gagal T T. not AU, setting setelah Kuroshitsuji II


Alohaaaaa readeeeerrsss! Oke, oke! Author tau author ga bertanggung jawab, mutusin buat cerita baru sementara readers nunggu chapter selanjutnya dari What Chaos It Can be, masalahnya, tenang! Tenang! Tuh cerita udah selesai kok. Pan author bikinnya tahun november 2012 (et dah lamanya baru selesai 2014 -.-) masalahnya, author tiba-tiba pas lagi guling-guling di atas rumput sambil ngemut jempol dapat ilham! Nggak, bukan Ilham Smash... bukan juga Ilham kenalan kalian... bukan,bukan... intinya, ide ini nongol gitu aja pas author mo ngedit script What Chaos It Can be... tenang... Cuma one-shot kok! Besok baru author update What Chaos It Can be... untuk sementara, silahkan menikmati one-shot ini!

Genre : parody gagal yang pasti, OOC beuuutt!

terjadi setelah Kuroshitsuji II, jadi Ciel udah jadi demon yang unyu-unyu!

* * *

**That Master, In Relationship**

Di sebuah ruangan yang dindingnya dipenuhi buku, seorang bocah yang tak akan pernah bisa bertumbuh lagi tengah sibuk berkutat di meja kerjanya. Di hadapannya terpampang layar laptop berukuran 14 inchi. Bocah itu berambut biru keabuan dengan mata yang juga biru. Ia mengenakan kaos bertuliskan 'I love JKT 48', (iye, author ngaku kalo author lagi demen JKT) berlapis kemeja kotak-kotak. Ia serius menatap lappynya.

_Tok, tok!_

Setelah bunyi ketukan, seorang pemuda dengan poni belah tengahnya muncul. Ia mengenakan long sleeve sweater berwarna coklat berleher V dengan celana jins panjang. Matanya yang berwarna merah darah itu menatap bocah di depannya bingung.

"Bocchan?" panggilnya. "Anda sedang apa?"

Bocah itu mendongak. "Oh, kau sudah datang Sebas? Sini-sini! Ada yang mau kuperlihatkan!" ucap si bocah yang OOC-nya parah beut.

Sebastian, si mister butler favorit kita itu mengernyitkan kening. Tumben-tumbennya si bocchan nggak galak? Mungkin perlu dijelaskan, setelah lompat dari jurang mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke dunia manusia dan menjalani hidup sebagai manusia (Biasalah). Sekarang status mereka di khalayak umum adalah suami takut istr—eh maksudnya kakak takut ade. Jadi Sebastian adalah kakak dan Ciel adalah adik yang galak. Sekarang mereka udah balik ke London dan hidup biasa-biasa aja.

Oh ya, Sebastian udah nggak marah lagi dengan Ciel. Mau marahpun percuma, mereka nggak bakal bisa pisah. Sekali Sebastian coba kawin lari ama kucing tetangga, yang ada Ciel ngancem bakal ngebunuh istrinya (rd. Si kucing) dan makan jiwa si kucing. Sebenarnya sih Ciel nggak perduli, masalahnya waktu si Sebas kabur, kontrak di mata Ciel jadi terbakar. Alhasil, sewaktu Ciel lagi di sekolah, dia nabrak loker. Waktu Ciel di jalan, dia nabrak lampu jalan. Waktu Ciel di kolam berenang, dia malah nyasar ke kolam anak-anak dan dikira anak SD...

Sebastian mendekati bocchannya itu dan mendapati, Ciel Phantomhive, now register as facebook user.

"Bocchan..."

"Apa Sebastian? Kau kaget ya? Haha, dunia manusia sekarang menarik. Di internet ada situs jejaring sosial yang namanya facebook dan twitter. Aku sudah selesai mendaftar twitter, sekarang aku mendaftar facebook..." ucap Ciel bangga.

"Tapi bocchan..."

"Apa? Kau mau bilang ini akan menggangguku? Tenang saja! Aku kan bukan manusia! Jadi tidak akan terganggu!"

"Tapi bocchan..."

"Apa sih Sebastian?!" Ciel mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "Kau ingin bilang apa?! Bilang takut aku tertipu saat kopi darat? Tenang deh tenang! Yang ada aku akan menipu orang!"

"Tapi bocchan..." Sebastian menghela nafas, "Facebook'kan sudah lama ada? Sekarang'kan zamannya we chat, BBM, Instagram, Path, Kakao Talk, dan Whatsapp," ucap Sebastian sambil menelengkan kepalanya. Ia menguatkan perkataannya dengan menunjukan semua aplikasi jejaring sosial itu di iPhonenya.

"What?! Sejak kapan kau lebih maju dariku?! Kok aku tidak tahu?!" tanya Ciel murka.

"Well, karna saya lebih tua mungkin?"

"Ah, sudahlah... aku mau mengurus profile facebookku dulu." Ciel memutuskan mengacuhkan Sebastian sementara Sebastian memutuskan untuk mengamati bocchannya yang agak gaptek itu.

"Hng... born, 14 Desember tahun... ah sudahlah. Gender... laki-laki... status...?... Sebastian, di kolom status ini aku isi apa?"

Ciel puyeng melihat pilihan tak ada, single, divorced, enganged, in relationship, dll.

"Isi saja single tuan, kan nona Elizabeth udah koit. Jadi anda sudah tak punya tunangan."

"Oh. Oke." Diam beberapa saat. "Kau punya facebook Sebastian?" Sebastian mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan tuan mudanya. "Hng, Sebastian Michaelis'kan? Uwoooo! Banyak sekali?! Yang mana?!" tanya Ciel kaget melihat jumlah facebook yang menggunakan username Sebastian ada sekitar 1.000.000 lebih dari berbagai negara.

Sebastian menunjuk salah satu nama. Facebook itu memiliki teman hampir sepuluh ribu lebih. Setelah Bocchannya meng-add, Sebastian segera meng-confirmnya. Ciel kemudian mencentang nama Sebastian dalam kolom kerabat tapi tak menemukan yang ia cari.

"Apa yang anda cari?"

"Um... servant atau butler tidak ada ya?"

Sebastian sweatdrop. "Iya bocchan. Mana mungkin ada,"

Ciel menghela nafas. Ia kemudian teringat. Ciel kembali membuka kolom status, mengklik in relationship, lalu memilih nama Sebastian.

Sebastian kaget dengan tindakan Ciel. Apakah maksudnya semua ini? Apa tuan mudanya ini punya maksud tersembunyi?! Atau mungkin tuan mudanya itu ingin menunjukan pada dunia bahwa Sebastian miliknya?! Atau jangan-jangan!?

"Tuan muda... kenapa anda memilih in relationship (berpacaran) dengan saya?" tanya Sebastian was-was.

"Huh? Tentu saja karna kita memang in relationship (ada hubungan khusus). Kau'kan butlerku! Masa iya kupasang kau jadi bibi atau om atau ibu atau ayahku?"

Sebastian sweatdrop. Sudah ia duga tuan mudanya salah paham. Percuma umurnya sudah berabad-abad, otaknya tetap saja otak anak kecil. Iapun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tuan mudanya sendiri di ruang kerja. Tak lama iPhonenya berdering tak henti. Pemberitahuan dari facebook masuk ke e-mailnya. Ternyata, saat ini bocchannya sedang berkelahi via online dengan fangirls dan fanboys Sebastian.

Hhh... yasudahlah... gumam sebastian dalam hati.

... gomen ya readers... author cuman lagi pengen bikin parody aja, hahaa, sorry kalau nggak lucu... ini cuma kegalauan di tengah siang yang panas... btw, yang diatas bo'ong kok. author bakal update hari ini, hehe... karna itu author nggak bakal lancang minta review... karna ini bener-bener nggak lucu T_T


End file.
